Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grande? Mangemort
by Hibiscus Helicopter
Summary: "Tu sais, Libra, il faut que tu trouves un travail, un de ces jours. Tu ne peux pas rester habiter dans le manoir de tes parents sous prétexte que 'de toute façon, les gens me détestent parce que je suis un Mangemort'. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Allez, quoi, Severus aurait voulu que tu continues l'art des potions. T'es vraiment une conne. - Je t'emmerde."


_Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous! 8D_

 _Avant toute chose: ceci est la toute première fic que j'upload! Ceci est l'introduction de ma fiction sur un personnage que j'ai créé (tiens, c'est original.) Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps elle va durer mais j'essaierai de poster de façon régulière (tous les mercredis par exemple)._

 _J'ai longuement hésité à écrire et à poster ce qui suit. L'histoire s'est énormément développée dans ma tête (et elle me satisfait) mais niveau écriture elle est loin, **loin** d'être finie. On verra. :D_

 _Avertissement: l'histoire que vous allez lire est divisée en petites histoire à travers une dizaine_ d'années, _faites donc bien attention aux dates!_

 _Disclaimer: Tous les personnages/lieux/objets/etc appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (sauf ceux qui sortent de mon imagination~)._

* * *

1er Septembre 1989

Si quelqu'un avait un jour prédit à Lucius Malfoy qu'il serait aussi émotif qu'en cette belle journée, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il lui aurait aussi jeté un Sort Impardonnable, juste pour la bonne cause. Cependant, il avait bien du mal à retenir ces larmes et manquait de s'étrangler à chaque fois qu'il tentait de parler. Narcissa, assise à côté d'elle dans leur grand lit à baldaquin, caressait doucement sa joue avec un petit sourire.

« Elle ne s'en va pas pour toujours, tu sais. Elle reviendra dès les prochaines vacances. Et puis, tu peux lui envoyer autant de lettre que tu veux.» dit-elle avec douceur. Son mari la regarda comme si il la regardait la première fois et après un moment de silence, il s'essuya les yeux et prit une grande inspiration comme si il allait faire un discours important.  
« Tu as raison. Allons-y, Cissy. » Celle-ci agita sa baguette devant le visage de Lucius et ses yeux se dégonflèrent, comme si il était toujours resté sérieux et imperturbable. Il la remercia avec un sourire et lui prit la main avec douceur. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans le hall d'entrée surdimensionné d'où on entendait des bruits de dispute depuis de longues minutes. Deux enfants blonds se battaient sans baguettes. Un moldu aurait pu prendre ça pour un drôle de match de catch.

Un coup de baguette de la part de Narcissa et les enfants furent séparés. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux blonds platine et un teint assez pâle. Les cheveux de la fille lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules alors que ceux du garçons étaient beaucoup plus court et tous les deux se hurlaient des insultes.

Les parents des deux enfants étaient fatigués de leurs disputes. Tout l'été Drago, leur fils, avaient exigé d'aller à Poudlard deux ans en avance parce que sa grande sœur, Libra, déjà âgée de 11 ans avait le droit d'y aller. Il avait hurlé, pleuré, même entamé une grève de la faim pour parvenir à ses fins. Dumbledore lui-même lui avait écrit une lettre pour lui expliquer que l'école des sorciers ne lui serait ouverte que deux années après. Après de longues minutes de discussion, les enfants et les parents montèrent à bord de la voiture du Ministère de la Magie déjà chargée des lourdes malles de Libra.

* * *

King's Cross était encore plus extraordinaire que dans l'imagination de Libra. La gare grouillait de moldus en noir avec des cordes autour du cou et de sorciers poussant des chariot remplis de diverses malles et cages à hiboux qui hululaient. Il traversèrent le passage secret sans encombres et arrivèrent tous ensemble sur le quai 9 3/4. Le Poudlard Express les attendait fièrement avec à l'intérieur des centaines de jeunes sorciers qui disaient au revoir à leurs parents. Ils passèrent devant une fille qui criaient que son serpent s'était échappé et tous les sorciers autour d'elle s'écartèrent.

Lucius mit la main sur l'épaule de sa fille et l'attira dans un coin plus isolé derrière une des lourdes colonnes qui soutenait la gare.  
« Libra, dit Lucius d'un ton doux qu'il n'accordait qu'à sa famille, tu vas beaucoup nous manquer à ta maman, moi et ton frère.  
\- Tu plaisantes? répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je ne lui manquerai absolument pas et il ne me manquera pas non plus.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-il, la tradition veut que tu reçoives quelque chose le jour de ta rentrée à Poudlard.  
\- Vraiment? »  
Le père vit qu'il avait éveillé la curiosité de Libra et il sortit un petit paquet emballé dans un papier vert agrémenté d'une ficelle argentée. Il la lui tendit.

« Ils n'autorisent pas les balais aux premières années mais c'est une compensation. A ouvrir lors de ta première nuit à Poudlard. Et n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas parce que ton parrain est professeur que tu peux te relâcher pendant son cours. »  
Sa fille opina avec un grand sourire et lui dit merci avant de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était déjà exceptionnel que Lucius ait pu contrôler ses émotions jusqu'ici mais ce geste risquait de lui faire perdre tous ces moyens. Il aimait énormément son fils mais était beaucoup plus complice avec l'ainée. Celle-ci dit au revoir à sa mère et monta à bord du train où ils avaient déjà hissé les malles. Son père avait l'air d'être sur le point de rendre son petit déjeuner et sa mère le soutenait en faisant des petits signes à sa fille.

Elle avait déjà dû empêcher trois fois Drago de monter à bord du train et celui-ci regardait sa sœur avec colère. Cinq minutes plus tard, le train démarra dans un grand sifflement de vapeur et Libra se mit en quête d'un compartiment. Elle n'avait aucune envie de trouver les gens qu'elle avait connu durant sa scolarité à l'école élémentaire pour jeunes sorciers située en plein centre de Londres. Elle ne les avait jamais beaucoup aimé et voulais à présent un nouveau départ. Elle eut une dernière petite pensée amusée pour son frère puis se décida d'entrer dans un compartiment d'où un grand garçon roux venait de sortir en trombe, il était visiblement en colère et son visage et ses oreilles étaient rouge pivoine.

A l'intérieur, deux autres garçons roux riaient ensemble en imitant celui qui venait de sortir. Ils étaient sans aucun doute frères jumeaux. Ils jetèrent un œil à la sorcière qui venait de rentrer et qui s'était assise sans rien demander après avoir hissé sa malle dans le filet au-dessus du siège.  
«George Weasley, dit celui de gauche après un court silence.  
\- Fred Weasley, enchaîna celui de droite. »  
Ils tendirent tous les deux leurs mains et Libra les serra l'une après l'autre en se présentant.  
« Libra Malfoy. »

Celle-ci savait pertinemment qui ils étaient et qui était leur père. Cependant, elle ne prêtait jamais attention aux disputes de son père et elle était sûre que les deux garçons en face d'elle savait également qui était son paternel, pourtant ils s'étaient présentés sans aucune rancœur. Elle en conclut donc que Fred et George n'en avaient rien à faire de la relations qu'avaient leur parents et elle leur sourit par gratitude. Les deux jumeaux sourirent et Libra repéra directement que George avait un nez plus relevé tandis que Fred avait des pommettes plus saillantes.

Durant tous le trajet jusque Poudlard, ils plaisantèrent sur les baguettes et leur sens phallique et imitèrent le garçon roux sortit plus tôt du compartiment qui se révéla être Percy, le grand frère des jumeaux. C'était la première fois que Libra pouvait plaisanter avec des gens sans qu'ils la trouve bizarre, et c'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait des gens comme Fred et George. Une confiance mutuelle s'était installée entre eux dès le premier jour de leur rencontre et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même maison n'y change rien. En effet, Libra avait été envoyée à Serpentard (l'entièreté de sa famille lui avait envoyé des lettres pour la féliciter) tandis que les jumeaux avaient atterris à Gryffondor. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de plaisanterie récurrent entre eux.

Ils étaient devenus connus dans toute l'école dès leur première semaine de cours et avaient déjà accumulé un nombre record de retenues. Ils faisaient les 400 coups ensemble et étaient les rares élèves à être ami avec Peeves. A chaque Noël, et à son plus grand bonheur, Mrs Weasley lui envoyait un de ses pulls fait main.

1er avril 1996

« Forge, Gred, joyeux anniversaire! Tenez, dit Libra d'un ton joyeux en leur tendant deux bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu. Ombrage ne nous empêchera pas de fêter votre anniversaire! »  
Les deux frères prirent les bouteilles et Fred prit soudain un air très sérieux.  
« Décret d'éducation 76, aucun objet de contrebande n'est autorisé dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dit-il en imitant tellement bien le ton d'Ombrage qu'ils eurent peur pendant une demi seconde d'avoir été découverts. »

Ils s'étaient réfugiés à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, juste derrière la cabane d'Hagrid et trinquaient non seulement aux 18 ans de George et Fred mais aussi à l'ouverture prochaine de leur boutique. Ils avaient trouvés l'emplacement parfait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils burent ensemble et plaisantaient à propos d'Ombrage qu'ils appelaient "Le Crapaud". L'ambiance était joyeuse et pourtant la jeune sorcière se sentait seule. Cette année, Saint-Potter, comme l'appelait son cher frère, a organisé un club avec tous ses amis. Bien sûr, elle était venue avec les jumeaux à la première réunion à la Tête de Sanglier, mais elle n'avait pas accepté et avait juré de ne pas en parler. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'en faire partie, Potter lui-même l'avait invitée à plusieurs reprises, mais ce genre de club pourrait très bien être sa perte. Le Survivant n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de prouver que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour alors que celui-ci avait déclaré que le manoir de sa famille serait sa base. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à quiconque et n'avait jamais déclaré non plus qu'elle préférait quand Il était porté disparu.

Elle se souvenait encore de la punition qu'Il avait réservé à son père parce qu'il n'a pas tenté de lui venir en aide le jour où il a subitement disparu. Elle se souvenait également que le jour où Harry Potter était revenu avec le cadavre de Cédric Diggory dans les bras en hurlant que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour, elle avait su que rien ne serait plus comme quand les vacances étaient un moment joyeux.

Avec un frisson, elle observa les jumeaux qui continuaient de rire. Elle les avait vu rarement cette année à cause des leurs foutues réunions. Libra savait pertinemment que c'était une pensée égoïste mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils pourraient passer plus de temps avec elle. La blonde avait surtout peur de l'avenir. Pour le moment le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore divulgué son existence, mais un jour viendra où leurs petites existences se brisera en mille morceaux et Libra redoutait ce moment dans le silence.

17 novembre 1997

« Fenrir?  
\- J'arrive, Louve, deux minutes.  
\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, là-dedans? »

Un petit rire étouffé lui répondit puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand sur un Fenrir triomphant. Il tenait un petit paquet emballé avec autant de soin que ses grandes mains pouvaient le permettre. Il tendit la mystérieuse petite boite à Libra, assise dans leur lit.  
« Bon, tu sais que je suis pas doué dans tout c'qui est travaux manuels mais... Hé mais c'est mon t-shirt que tu portes!  
\- Désolée, Loup, je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est trop confortable... »

L'homme éclata d'un grand rire qui emplit tout le petit appartement. C'était un rire viril, joyeux, ressemblant presque à un aboiement. La chambre avait l'air ridiculement trop petite par rapport à sa lui. Il atteignait les deux mètres et avait la carrure d'un batteur recouvert de poils. La jeune femme ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet et découvrit une clé neuve, brillante.  
« Si jamais j'suis pas à la maison. » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Libra.

Celle-ci posa sa tête dans le creux de ses épaules, visiblement émue. Le loup-garou entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras velus et de l'autre, il attrapa une cigarette et un briquet sur le lit. Ils se partagèrent le tabac en silence, profitant de leur présence mutuelle.

« Et si on s'offrait des vacances, Fenrir? On peut visiter l'Europe!  
\- Le mois prochain. Après la pleine lune. On prend un portoloin et on va où tu veux. »  
Libra se remémorait cette période comme une des plus belles de sa vie. Malgré la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche. Malgré Vous-Savez-Qui ou toute la terreur qui régnait en Grande-Bretagne. Sa rencontre avec Fenrir Greyback était aussi étrange qu'exceptionnelle et elle savait qu'elle était mal vue même chez les Mangemorts. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour établir la confiance qui régnait dans leur couple mais elle savait que ces quelques mois en compagnie de son Loup étaient les meilleurs mois.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà~ Oui, c'est court, désolée. Je voulais commencer par des moments qui présentent un peu Libra, donc bon.  
_

 _C'est tout pour cette semaine. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira! En tout cas, c'est relaxant d'écrire, donc moi, ça me plait! :3_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. :)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Hibiscus_ _Hélicoptère_ _(le pseudo tellement classe. Sois jaloux. :') )_


End file.
